Hurricane Chronicles
by pain17ification
Summary: Challenge from XXX777: Yasaka is observing Kuroka as she tries to demonstrate a new space-time technique. Unfortunately, she loses control of it and sends the two Yōkai out of their world and to the Elemental Nations. Landing right next to the most unique source of chakra they had ever felt before, the two decide to stay with Naruto Uzumaki! What could go wrong? Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1: A Happy Accident

**Hey, FanFiction!**

**Here comes the first chapter of this challenge from **_**XXX777**_**!**

**Challenge: Yasaka and Kuroka from **_**Highschool DxD**_** are brought from their world to the Elemental Nations where they choose to stay with one Naruto Uzumaki**

**Personal Addition: Story will be a triple crossover between **_**Naruto**_**, **_**DxD**_**, and **_**Monster Musume**_

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Hurricane Chronicles_

_Chapter 1: A Happy Accident_

* * *

Within the Yōkai territory – residing in Kyoto, Japan – Yasaka of the Kitsune was currently overseeing the training of a promising Nekoshou by the name of Kuroka as she practiced her magic and chakra-based abilities. Being from a race who could also manipulate these energies, as well as being the current leader of the Yōkai Faction, Yasaka felt that she was the most qualified to oversee Kuroka's training.

"Okay, I think you've warmed up enough," the beautiful Kyuubi spoke, getting Kuroka to stop and nod eagerly. "Now, you mentioned that you wished to show me how much you've improved on your space-time manipulation. You prefer the spatial side of it, yes?"

"Yes, Milady," Kuroka answered, speaking respectfully to the woman who took her in despite being a Stray Devil. "I've been able to create barriers that can trap others, or even some of their techniques, inside of another space. However, I wanted to try and create some form of travel between spaces; not like the teleportation magic that most races use."

"You mean…something along the lines of dimensional travel like Ophis and Great Red can do?"

"That's right, nya!" she confirmed, her verbal tick showing through her excitement. "I wanted to show you how far I've come with it. Admittedly, this kind of technique needs significant energy; so, I've had to pull in some senjutsu to give me enough juice to make it work."

"Are you sure that's wise? After all, the natural energy of this world has some rather unsettling side effects," the blonde Kitsune noted in concern.

"I made sure to not pull much; though, I think that more will be needed as I keep working out the issues with the technique."

A sigh escaped Yasaka's lips, but she nodded in understanding. "Very well. Gather what energy you need and show me. I'll step in if I feel it's too much."

"Of course," Kuroka replied before she took a breath and focused on gathering senjutsu. It took a few moments before she felt the power seep into her core, but she bit her lip when she felt the malicious intent mixing in with it.

There were many theories on why gathering senjutsu was dangerous; most of them centered around the odd side effect of bringing in rage or anger that would corrupt the mind. Most theorists speculated that it was the earth itself that was angry at the various cities of the world polluting and slowly killing off the planet. Others expanded on that theory and assumed it was one – or more – of the deities associated with nature and life that decided to punish those who would selfishly try to take control of what they felt was their power by right.

Regardless, Kuroka made sure to stop gathering energy not long after she felt the malicious intent. She then focused the senjutsu and mixed it with her magic, having it enhance her efforts of making a space-time portal. Sweat formed quickly on her brow as she strained to maintain the portal and focus on a different space.

Yasaka, growing intrigued with what she was seeing, stepped up behind her current student and studied the portal she was making. "Most impressive," she complimented. "Have you specified a destination yet?"

"I'm…trying…" Kuroka struggled to answer, gritting her teeth while her two tails swayed in growing distress. "It's…really difficult…to focus this…energy…"

Yasaka nodded in understanding, even if Kuroka couldn't see it. She was about to offer her assistance before she felt a ripple in space-time echo from the portal. The ripple acted like a wave that made the hairs on her skin – as well as her vixen ears and tails – stand on edge.

"Kuroka," she began urgently, "stop the energy flow. Now!"

The Nekoshou was more than ready to comply, but the energy – as if gaining a will of its own – rippled again; this time far stronger than the first wave. The power rushed past them, slamming against the two Yōkai women and forcing them to steady themselves.

However, where there was once an outward force was now an inward one; one that was pulling them toward the portal with incredible power. The two tried to anchor themselves with their power, even going so far as to turn their backs to the portal and dig their clawed hands to the ground beneath them. Seeing as Kuroka was being pulled with more ease than her own body, Yasaka used some of her many tails to grab the feline Yōkai.

Unfortunately, a third and final ripple erupted from the portal. This one knocked them off balance enough to free their claws and make them stumble. With no time to recover from their forced shift in momentum, the two Yōkai were pulled toward the portal before they were swept away in its power. With the two women absorbed in the space-time rip, the portal closed in on itself and shrank into a black sphere no bigger than a marble.

Then, without warning, the sphere expanded to the size of a large building in an instant. Whatever came in contact with the energy was erased from existence; not unlike the fabled Power of Destruction that the Bael Family of the Devils could use. The bigger size only lasted for a couple of seconds before the sphere vanished from reality; as if it never existed in the first place.

By the time the guards were able to make it to where their leader and her student were training, there was no trace of Yasaka or Kuroka. They had vanished into nothingness.

* * *

A yawn escaped his lips as Naruto Uzumaki greeted the day by opening his curtains. Based on the height of the sun, it was still relatively early; maybe just after six in the morning.

Stepping away from the window, he went about grabbing two pots; one regular one and a teapot. Placing water in both, he set them on the stove to boil before looking through his cupboards. Finding what he was searching for, he pulled out two packets of ramen and a small bag of coffee beans.

Placing the ramen aside for the moment, he went to work grinding the coffee beans into a powdered form before placing them in a large cup. The whistling from his teapot let him know that it was ready; so, he grabbed it carefully and poured the hot water into the cup before stirring it. The powdered coffee dissolved and mixed, become the famous morning beverage that he knew his incoming visitor loved.

It was when the ramen was nearly finished cooking in the hot water that he heard his door open. He didn't bother to turn and see who it was, seeing as there was only one other person who had the key to his apartment. So, he focused on rinsing his unused dishes as he heard his guest take a seat at his table.

A sip was heard before a woman's voice praised, "Perfect as always, darling."

He sighed to himself at the nickname she had called him since his childhood. Truthfully, it didn't bother him; in fact, he still fought a blush at times when she used it. But he knew that it was mainly used as a form of teasing. That knowledge dulled the small joy he felt from the nickname.

Turning around finally, he saw Smith enjoying his coffee with a small smile on her face. "I should hope so, seeing as you taught me how to make it that way."

"True. It would be a shame if you couldn't do this after so many hours of practice," she replied easily, hinting at when she first taught him the _joys_ of making coffee. "At any rate, I heard that your opponent for the Finals is that Fan Maiden from the Hidden Sand. Are you nervous?"

"No, just surprised once again at how quickly you found out."

"Never underestimate the value of knowing the right people, darling. Those people could give you the information that could save your life someday," she advised.

"I'll keep that in mind," he stated, taking time to enjoy his breakfast as Smith finished her coffee. "So, besides mooching off my coffee, what are you doing here?"

"_Your_ coffee?" she repeated with an amused smile. "Funny, I never took you for the type to drink this…_black slop_ I believe you called it. Besides, don't act like you're the one who buys the supplies for this place, darling."

He relented to her with a sigh. "Thanks again, by the way…"

"None of that, now," she shot down, placing her empty cup on his table. "Even though you moved out some time ago, I'm more than happy to handle your purchases. I had no issues doing so when I looked after you, after all."

He gave her a grateful smile, reminiscing on his earlier years when he lived under her roof. Kuroko Smith was a Jonin of the village, but she also worked in the Social Services department of the Hidden Leaf. She was the one who took him in after the matron of the orphanage kicked him out; his presence making potential adopters hesitant to take in his fellow orphans.

She had found him on the street trying to buy food when she took him to her apartment and let him stay for the night. When she heard what had happened, she filed the paperwork personally to have her legally recognized as his guardian.

When he finally graduated, he had nervously asked her to help him find his own place. It was under the hope of learning how to be more independent since he was legally seen as an adult in the village. While outwardly she was more than happy to help, unknown to him she was rather sad he was moving out.

She had gotten so used to him living with her that she didn't think he'd want to leave. But she still helped him whenever she could. Case in point, purchasing his groceries so that he wasn't short-changed or given unfair service. She knew people would act irrational because of his Jinchūriki status; so, she wasn't going to just sit by and do nothing.

While many of her coworkers thought of her as lazy or the type to push her work onto others, she was more than motivated enough to work when it came to the young man before her.

"As for my opponent, I was going to have a couple of Clones stay here and keep studying those sealing scrolls you gave me before the Exams started. I was then going to look for Kakashi-sensei."

"You'd be wasting your time on that front, darling. Hatake already took the Uchiha boy for his own training; considering his opponent is that girl from the Cloud who used blue fire."

"Dammit…" he cursed with a sigh. "Any suggestions, then?"

"I heard that a certain author of a certain orange colored book series should be in town, looking for inspiration at the village's hot springs. Perhaps he'd be interested in helping you out?"

Naruto nodded in understanding before he went to his room to change and get some training gear. Stepping back out after getting ready, he made three Shadow Clones and headed for the door before he heard Smith clear her throat.

"Forgetting something darling?" she asked rhetorically, a teasing smile on her face as she tapped her cheek with a finger.

He blushed tomato red at that before he left in a rush, calling back, "I'm not a child, Smith!"

Her laughter at his exit only made his blush grow, despite the faintest of smiles he had on his face. Just another typical morning for these two.

* * *

"Okay, so my opponent is Temari and the bastard is facing that Yugito chick from Cloud," Naruto muttered to himself as he walked away from the main hub of the village to the training grounds. "Lee is facing that Gaara guy while Shikamaru is going against Temari's other teammate; Kankuro, I think he was called."

He absently noted that he was passing the sign warning civilians about the training grounds up ahead.

"That asshole Neji is facing that Dosu guy from the Hidden Sound, and Shino faces the winner of the fight between Shikamaru and Kankuro. The bastard has his match first, followed by Lee's and then my match is third. This gives me time to see what the other winners will bring to the table in the later matches."

Reaching an empty field, he took a quick look at what was there before nodding in satisfaction. Creating a small army of Clones, he gathered them into three groups of five before addressing them.

"Okay, Group One will focus on chakra control using the stream over there. Smith was able to get rid of that seal Snake Face put on me, so our chakra should be back to normal."

"Got it, Boss," the representative Clone of the group replied.

"Group Two will work on what sealing formulas we know so far. The Clones back home know to dispel one per hour, so use what memories you guys get to practice any new formulas they study."

"Understood," Group Two's representative stated.

"The last group will work on this," Naruto started before tossing the Clones a scroll. "The Old Man gave me that scroll after he heard about what happened to Team 7 in the forest. Read it, study it, and practice it. I want it at a decent enough level by the end of this training session."

"You can count on us, Boss!" the Clone for Group Three saluted.

"I'll work on physical training in the meantime. Let's get to it!"

"YOSH!"

* * *

A deep sigh of relief escaped Naruto's lips as he settled down in the hot water of the village bathing springs. He had a productive training day for the most part; most of the progress being towards the sealing studies.

His chakra control had improved, but he couldn't stand on water for too long before he started to sink. Though, it wasn't an immediate drop into the water like it was at the start; instead, it was more akin to a boat that had taken on water and sank.

The jutsu scroll he had been given was a Wind Style technique that had him create spinning spheres of wind that he could launch at his opponent. The Spiraling Wind Ball (1) could be focused for more damage or be used in rapid succession. He felt that it could help counter any wind techniques Temari tried to use against him.

While nothing was truly battle worthy yet, Naruto felt that he had a very productive first day of training. Now, he just wanted to get clean and relax; something he rarely did nowadays.

His relaxing was interrupted by the sound of a man giggling pervertedly, making the Uzumaki mentally groan before he looked to the wall separating the men's side of the baths from the women's. Admittedly, he had looked through one of the many holes in the wall when he became interested in the female body and when he was trying to come up with different _looks _for his Sexy Jutsu.

He _could_ have asked Smith to help…but he didn't want her to kick his ass for being a pervert. That still didn't stop the woman from walking around in a sports bra and undies when it was just them at her apartment.

Shaking off the blush he had from remembering her dressing like that, Naruto took a better look at the peeping man and the large toad he was casually sitting on. From that alone, he knew that the man was Jiraiya the Toad Sage; one of the Sannin and the author of the Icha-Icha book series.

To his horror, Smith had used those books to give him _The Talk_ when he reached puberty. He still had mental scars.

_'Better go before this guy is found out by the ladies,'_ Naruto mused, getting ready to leave the water and change back.

"Don't worry kid," the man spoke up just loud enough for Naruto to hear but not the women. "I'll be out of here in just a moment. I got everything I need for the next edition."

"You're kind of a creep. You know that, right?"

"Creep?" he repeated, turning to the teen with an offended expression.

"You're spying on women without them knowing. You're seeing them when they're at their most vulnerable. That's both creepy and messed up," the Uzumaki elaborated, remembering Smith's words to him when she found out about his own peeping. "Why not just use your imagination or something to write those stupid books?"

"Stupid?! I'll have you know that my books are art! They depict the perfection that is the female body for the world to read!"

"They're written porn that teach nothing! My guardian thought using them would be a good idea to use those stupid books to give me _The Talk_! All I got from it were horrible images I can't even go to a Yamanaka to deal with!"

That only made the man grin. "Well, obviously they're better than _you_ think since your caretaker used them!"

Their arguing caught the attention of the women on their side of the baths, and a couple poked their heads up over the fence to see what the commotion was about. They were amused when they saw that it was the bane of women (Jiraiya) having a childish argument with the fox kid, who looked so adorable when he was yelling that many of them mentally gushed over it.

Deciding to step in before – by some tragedy – the Toad Sage actually got through the kid, two of the kunoichi kicked down the fence and sent it crashing down onto the man. Thankfully for his toad, it dispelled as soon as it heard the kick; leaving the Sage crushed beneath the fence and at the mercy of the angry women.

As the other five kunoichi joined the previous two (making a total of seven pissed off kunoichi) in surrounding the pervert, a familiar-faced towel clad nurse walked over to Naruto before crouching down, so she was closer to his level.

"You may want to leave now, sweetie. What you might see won't be pretty," she tried to advise.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I don't get to use the springs often. So if you don't mind, Otoha-san, I'd like to savor what time I can get." (2)

Otoha nodded with an understanding smile. "I feel the same. My hours change so often that I can rarely plan a day to use the baths. And even then, something like this could happen and ruin it." She ruffled his spiky hair affectionately before standing back up. "Enjoy your soak, Uzumaki-san."

He nodded in thanks and leaned against the edge, closing his eyes with a relaxed exhale while expertly ignoring the beatdown happening just a few feet away from him. When the sounds stopped, he cracked an eye open and saw the ladies walking off and leaving a lump of flesh and bruises that was formerly known as Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

Otoha was the last to leave, but she turned back to offer a polite smile and wave to the teen. "I'll see you soon for your annual check-up, Uzumaki-san."

"Right," he mumbled, not looking forward to it. Still he gave a polite smile back. "I'll see you then, Otoha-san."

She then left, and Jiraiya groaned as he sat up. "Thanks for the help, you brat," he grumbled.

"You deserved it, if you ask me," he easily replied, getting ready to leave the springs.

"Well, I wasn't. And trust me, I'll get you back for this."

"Uh-huh… Whatever you say, Perv."

The Sage grumbled about disrespectful brats and was getting ready to jump away before he and Naruto heard the sound of something tearing. With that sound came a slight pressure in the air that made their hairs stand on end.

Looking up, the duo saw what looked to be the space just above the springs tearing open and revealing an endless expanse of swirling color and light. The sight was so mesmerizing that they almost missed the two figures that fell out of the tear and crash into the springs with an epic splash; their exit causing the spatial tear to close and fade into nonexistence.

Breaking out from the water's surface were two women; one blonde, one black-haired, and both with animalistic features seen by their ears/tails. They coughed out the water they had swallowed and tried to get a look at their new surroundings before, at the same time, they froze and slowly turned to the blonde Uzumaki staring at them in shock.

A spark was felt from their cores, sending a pleasant shiver up both their spines. With both of them being practitioners of chakra usage, the two Yōkai could both feel the incredible levels of chakra that the young man before them had. Not only that, but his chakra felt uniquely different from the various other signatures they could feel.

The difference: he had more than one chakra safely residing within him. His own, something far more potent, two subtle extra ones, and a final one that felt locked away deep within him.

This mixture and his attractive features lead them to do something that – to them – made perfect sense.

"GAH!"

They pounced and hugged the stunned and blushing teen between them, sandwiching his head between their incredible breasts and leaving him a stammering mess. They didn't take note of this and simply snuggled against him, trying to be as close as possible to his wonderfully addictive chakra.

All the while, a certain Super Pervert was giggling to himself with a nosebleed as he went to town writing notes for his next big hit for _Icha-Icha_.

He'd call it _Icha-Icha: Animal Magnetism_!

* * *

**1~ Spiraling Wind Ball was a jutsu that Fuka used during that side arc with Sora**

**2~ Otoha was the nurse that Naruto saw at the hot springs**

**Finished! A bit short, admittedly; but I wanted to have something posted so I could show how eager I was to get this started!**

**Now, in terms of the lovely ladies that will become a major part of Naruto's life, I've decided on seven of them.**

**These seven ladies are: Yasaka, Kuroka, Smith, Miia, Tionishia, Doppel, and Suu!**

**Hope you all will enjoy this story as I continue it!**

**In other news, I've been thinking of a different idea where Naruto is paired with three ladies from two different Nintendo franchises. I was thinking Bowsette, Boosette, and a female Dedede; all of them in human form, of course.**

**Tell me what you guys think, and if I get enough support, I'll do what I can to get it started! Also, if you have questions, comments, or suggestions for the idea, feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I find the time!**

**Until next time!**

_**~pain17ification~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Be Prepared

**Happy Holidays to all you ladies and gents of Fanfiction!**

**A few of you were asking if Yasaka in this story already had Kunou or not. The answer is no. The time point in DxD for this story is the early years of Kuroka as a criminal. Kunou isn't born yet because Yasaka hasn't mated with another kitsune yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Hurricane Chronicles_

_Chapter 2: Be Prepared_

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me peacefully, Kitsune-san," the Third Hokage greeted Yasaka as she and Kuroka were led to his off by Naruto and Jiraiya.

To avoid a village-wide panic at seeing another Kyuubi, Yasaka had cast an illusion over herself and Kuroka to appear Human; a simple removal of their Yōkai features was all that was needed.

"Of course, Lord Hokage," she replied in a respectful tone, having been told of the man's title by Jiraiya. "I understand the need for discretion, considering how my student and I are both Yōkai who randomly appeared in a Human settlement. I was the leader of my Faction back home in Kyoto."

"Was…?" Naruto repeated curiously, earning a smile from her.

"I doubt I'll be going back anytime soon; not that I'd want to if I could."

"Why not? Don't you have to lead your people?"

"Someone else will be chosen to take my place in my absence. Besides, I'm honestly…relieved to be away."

"May I ask why?" Hiruzen questioned politely.

"There's a paper-thin cease fire between many Factions due to one of them still recovering from a civil war, one of them trying to keep up a façade of the Creator being alive, and the third trying to feel out the other two. As for my Faction, there's been some building tension between the Yōkai races regarding the earlier three Factions I mentioned."

"The stress of leading, protecting, and dissuading your people was getting to be too much, I take it?" the Hokage asked knowingly.

"Your age shows your wisdom, Lord Hokage," she complimented with a smile. "At any rate, I don't wish to return and would humbly request an opportunity for my student and I to settle down in this territory of yours."

"This territory is commonly known as the Hidden Leaf Village; one of many Hidden Villages that house both shinobi and civilians."

"You guys are ninja, nya?" Kuroka asked with an interested smile on her face.

"Yes, you'll find many ninja and kunoichi throughout this world of ours," Jiraiya confirmed.

"That's pretty cool, Whisker-kun!"

Blushing at the nickname, the whiskered blonde replied, "I'm still training as a ninja. I'm part of the lowest tier right now."

"Currently, a handful of our Genin – the rank Naruto-kun currently holds – are training for the remainder of this month in preparation for the final portion of what's known as the Chunin Exams," the Hokage explained.

"Chunin being the next rank, I take it?" Yasaka queried.

"Yep!" Naruto answered. "The ranks we have are Genin, then Chunin, then Jonin."

Yasaka nodded in understanding before an idea struck her. "Lord Hokage, would you allow me to assist Naruto-kun in his training? As a kitsune, I have an understanding of chakra and have been working with Kuroka on improving her control over it. It was during an experimental usage of chakra that we were brought here to your village; or, perhaps the term _world_ is more fitting in this case."

Hiruzen thought about her request, knowing that Naruto wasn't having much luck in finding anyone to help him get ready. Kakashi had taken Sasuke away from the village to train, the other Jonin sensei were focusing on their students, and many of the other Jonin were busy with missions or village security in the wake of Orochimaru's appearance.

If Yasaka and Kuroka hadn't shown up, the elderly Kage had no doubt that Jiraiya would've taken Naruto under his wing; seeing as Kuroko was also busy in the social services department.

"Jiraiya," he began, earning his old student's attention, "would you mind Yasaka-san taking over?"

The man looked honestly conflicted. He had hoped to use this opportunity to finally establish a connection with his godson; the same godson he had never visited and only helped by sending funds to Kuroko as she looked after him. But still, he couldn't deny that learning from a Kyuubi – one who had no interest in destroying the village – would be a huge boon to Naruto; perhaps even in regard to dealing with _his_ Kyuubi.

So, he nodded in acquiescence. "I don't see any problem with it. I'll just check in now and then."

"Wait," Naruto cut in. "Why would you check in on my training when you never even offered to train me in the first place?"

"Don't act so innocent here, kid. I know that Kuroko told you I'd most likely be at the hot springs and would probably train you."

The blonde Uzumaki huffed, attempting to hide his embarrassment at getting caught. "Smug pervert…"

Laughing boisterously at the grumbling Uzumaki, the Toad Sage turned to Yasaka with a grin. "He's all yours, Yasaka. Make sure he gives everyone a show to remember. I'll be betting on him, after all!"

Naruto looked surprised at that, not being used to having someone believe in him so strongly. He almost jumped when a soft hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked up to see that it belonged to Yasaka who had a smirk on her beautiful face.

"But of course. Any student of mine is sure to be nothing but the best," she assured everyone, even Naruto who was now becoming eager to start.

"Alright, nya!" cheered Kuroka, sounding as eager as Naruto was feeling. "With sensei teaching us, Whisker-kun and I will be the best there ever was!"

Unable to stop his grin, Naruto replied, "Damn right, Kuroka."

"Before any of that," Hiruzen cut in, "I think your teacher may need to know about your circumstances, Naruto-kun."

Immediately getting what he was talking about, the eagerness to begin washed away from Naruto with a sigh. "Yeah… I think so too…"

* * *

"Okay, what I want to see before I decide on how best to train you is what you know right now, Naruto-kun," Yasaka stated, standing across from her two students in a private training ground provided to them by the Hokage.

The privacy allowed for both women to let their natural Yōkai features be seen, neither liking the feeling of illusionary magic covering their bodies.

"Right," Naruto began, taking the time to show Yasaka everything he knew.

Shadow Clones

Transformation as well as his Sexy Jutsu (which earned him a laugh from Kuroka while Yasaka merely chuckled)

Replacement

And finally, the Spiraling Wind Ball

"Four techniques," mused the Kitsune woman. "I'm of the notion of _quality over quantity_, but I also know that more techniques will be necessary to fight. Luckily these Shadow Clones of yours can transfer what they learn to you. So, I want you to create four groups of five Clones."

Nodding, Naruto created the requested Clones and separated them into the four groups. "Now what, sensei?"

Mentally smiling at the title, Yasaka answered, "One group will keep working on mastering the Spiraling Wind Ball technique. I can tell you were just starting to learn that one."

"Let's go, guys!" one of the Clones announced, leading his brothers to another part of the training ground so that they weren't in anyone's way.

"The second group will take this time to go over any and all possible opponents you'll be facing and ways to counter what they might do in their fights."

"That's us, then," the representative of Group 2 stated, leading his team to a nearby tree so that they can sit and discuss.

"Third will go with Kuroka. She's a natural born fighter, so she will have each Clone spar with her and point out any flaws in your fighting style."

"Admittedly, I don't have a fighting style," Naruto confessed.

"That's fine. She can help you with basic stances and forms that you can use. Anyone can focus on one style; but the basics are the foundation to any and all styles. And you'd be surprised how many styles share similar basics."

"C'mon now, boys~!" Kuroka called out with a slight purr. "Let's see if you can pound this pussy, nya!"

All the Clones of Group 3 sported neon red faces as they shuffled after the shameless Nekoshō.

"The last group will meditate," Yasaka stated. "Having a calm mind and being able to maintain control over yourself will go a long way in controlling your chakra. This will also be that first steps of other training I want to go over with you throughout this month."

"Let's go into the shade over here," the leader of Group 4 suggested, taking his fellow Clones to a shaded spot to begin their training.

"And lastly, you yourself, Naruto-kun, will attempt to make contact with the Kyuubi within you. I'll be assisting you because I wish to see the difference between a chakra based Kyuubi and myself."

"Okay… I'm not sure what to expect from the fox, but I know that it's super destructive since it nearly destroyed the village years ago…"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "No need to be nervous. If something goes wrong, I'll be right here to help you."

Feeling a bit better after that, Naruto took a few deep breaths before mentally calling out to his seal. _'Hey, fox… You there? I was hoping we could talk…'_

He heard nothing respond back to him, so he tried again.

_'Listen, I know you probably want nothing to do with me, considering how you're stuck in me… But I just want to talk. I'm not asking for any of your chakra or anything like that…'_

More silence.

_'…I honestly would rather have you out of me, too. But I know that releasing you would kill me; not to mention leave you open for others to try and capture you again. So, maybe we can come to some sort of understanding. That won't happen though if you don't talk to me…'_

When there was no reply again, he was about to give up before he felt a hard tug on his consciousness. Everything went dark as his body fell to the ground with glazed over eyes.

Watching this happen, Yasaka gently lifted up his head and rested it on her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled softly at him before placing a free hand on his seal and channeling some of her power. Soon, her eyes also glazed over as her consciousness dived into the representation of Naruto's seal.

Where her fellow Kyuubi resided.

* * *

"I see," Kuroko mused aloud, having been informed of the situation surrounding her favorite blonde by the Hokage. "I assume that this Yōkai has taken over his training?"

"You'd assume correctly. I have provided them a private training ground so that Yasaka-san and her student, Kuroka, won't be bothered by the public."

"Makes sense," agreed the woman, sitting in her chair with a leg crossed over the other as she sipped her cup of coffee. "Sir…I'd like to take responsibility for their stay here in the village."

"That's a surprise, considering how unmotivated you behave regarding taking responsibility for other social cases," the Hokage pointed out, earning a careless shrug from Kuroko.

"There aren't many cases that caught my eye. Naruto's case was interesting considering WHO he is; not just WHAT he is. In the case of these two new faces, it's the opposite. It's WHAT they are that has my full attention," she explained. "Eventually, I think I'll try to make a sort of team with the three of them; along with any other special cases that may or may not pop up in the future."

"A team?"

"Yep! A team of – as far as public opinion is concerned – misfits who can prove to do some real good for the village and as a whole."

"I can see why that would capture your interest," admitted the elderly man. "We'll have to discuss this potential project of yours at a later date. Preferably when this who mess Orochimaru's presence has created is dealt with."

"Of course. No rush at all, Lord Hokage. However, regarding my request to take responsibility…?"

"Granted. You've proven yourself very capable with Naruto's growth. I'll sign off on the forms as soon as you fill them out."

Raising her cup in both thanks and understanding, she stood up and left the Hokage's office. She had some work to do; work she didn't plan to shove onto someone else.

* * *

**"So…this is what a **_**real**_** Kyuubi looks like when not accessing their power,"** mused the Bijuu from behind the bars of its cage. **"You look far to Human for my tastes; regardless of your vulpine features on display."**

"And your power would've eclipsed my own with ease…if it was whole," fired back the Yōkai with a smirk.

**"Feh! I don't need my missing half to obliterate you."**

"I don't doubt that; but I wouldn't make it easy for you. Not by a long shot."

"Can we not get into a tail measuring contest inside the seal, please?" Naruto deadpanned. At their curious expressions, he grumbled in embarrassment, "Can't exactly call it _dick measuring_ when neither of you have them, ttebayo…"

Both Kyuubi chuckled at his embarrassed face for different reasons.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me talk to you, Kyuubi," Naruto continued. "I know that neither of us are a fan of this situation we have; but I'd rather work with you than try to ignore you or shut you out. That'd make me no better than the villagers when I was growing up…"

Yasaka looked interested at that while the Kyuubi snorted and laid down on its forepaws. **"And what do you suggest we do to work together?"**

"I don't know… I mean, I doubt you'd just let me use your power; but maybe you'd be willing to help me in emergencies? Or as a last resort?"

**"And what would I get in return for access to my vast chakra?"**

"I can try to look for a way to give you some more freedom; aside from releasing you," he offered. "I doubt you like being behind bars in this dark place for the rest of my life."

**"True… Seeing the same shadowed hall and unmoving bars got rather dull after the first few hours of consciousness in here."**

"If I could contribute to this deal you both are making…?" Yasaka spoke up, earning their attention. "Back in my world, those who use chakra can turn their very life force into a weapon to strengthen their bodies and target the life force of others. If Naruto-kun could utilize your chakra to train in this method, I'd be more than happy to assist him in searching for a way to give you a sense of freedom. After all, I have access to chakra, demonic power, and magic to help us in this venture."

Naruto looked interested at the idea, turning to the Kyuubi to see what it thought. "Well…?"

Taking a moment to go over the deal – both original and add-on – the Kyuubi eventually reached the tip of one of its tails through a space between the bars. The tip stopped in front of the blonde Uzumaki and crimson eyes locked onto cerulean ones.

**"…Deal."**

* * *

"It's not much," Kuroko began, showing her three wards the new place that they would be living in, "but it's large enough to house you and anyone else I might decide to look after. Ten rooms, four baths, a large kitchen, and a private training ground. Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at the woman tooting her own horn. "You didn't have to do this…"

"True, but I wanted to do this for you and your new guests, Darling," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I'll be staying here as well; so, it'll be just like old times, only with more people."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah… Old times…"

"Now, you have a little over three weeks left of this month to get ready for the Finals. I suggest using your time wisely while letting me deal with furbishing this place to make it into a home instead of a base."

"How did you acquire a place like this, anyway?" Kuroka asked, looking around the large guest area of the building.

"Oh, some rich snob didn't like how this place was made; so, he placed it in the care of the village's realtors who couldn't find anyone willing to buy it for the price the snob wanted. So, I gave them an offer that made them think they came out on top, when really they didn't."

"How so?" Yasaka curiously asked.

"I merely mentioned Darling over here, and they jumped at the chance to _keep him far from the populace_. As I'm sure you know, many people dislike him; so, I used that misguided dislike to our advantage."

"Not sure I like seeing the village hating or fearing me as an advantage," Naruto cut in with a slight grimace.

"As a ninja in training, you must be ready to take advantage of any situation whenever you can. I know it's wrong to play on your status as a Jinchūriki; but at least it got us this place that's private enough for these two," she gestured to the two Yōkai women, "to not need to hide their natural features. Not to mention this place is far better than that apartment you were living in."

"I suppose… Still not a fan, though…"

"And that's completely understandable, and I apologize for making you feel that way. However, as your social worker and, more importantly, someone who wants to see you succeed, I'll do what I can to give you the tools to do so."

He couldn't help smiling at that, surprising the woman with a hug. Due to his smaller height, his head pressed against her breast while his arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Thank you…"

She smiled softly and had one hand wrap around his shoulders while the other pressed his head further against her breast. "You're very welcome, Darling…"

Yasaka and Kuroka both smiled at their moment, deciding to give them some space to explore the building.

After a few minutes of just holding one another, the two finally let go. Naruto had an embarrassed blush, having just realized what his cheek was touching while Kuroko had an easygoing smile on her face with the pink on her cheeks being nearly invisible.

He _is_ her favorite blonde brat int eh village, after all.

* * *

Naruto, outlined in a thin orange aura, held a basic stance as he stood across from Kuroka. The Nekoshō was in a stance that had her balanced on her feet with her claws at the ready and her amber eyes sharp and attentive.

With nothing said, the two vanished and reappeared in the center of the field, both locked against one another and trying to gain ground. After a few seconds of struggling, the two backed off before charging again.

Naruto went with a flow only he could feel, throwing punches, elbows, and kicks that Kuroka avoided with her feline grace. She herself tried to catch him with slashes from her claws and kicks; even trying to trap his limbs with one of her two tails. However, he deflected everything she threw at him.

Both were even; Kuroka being evasive and Naruto being defensive in terms of countering the attacks of the other. Finding an opening, Naruto clapped his hands together before sending a burst of raw Wind Chakra at Kuroka; but she leapt away from the crude wave of wind and retaliated with a ball of fire magic that he backhanded away from him when it got close enough.

She grinned at his actions, crouching down on all fours with her tails swaying excitedly and her pupils narrowing into thin slits. In a blur, she appeared in front of him; but he surprised her by halting her advance with a vice grip hold on her extended wrist. Her surprise cost her, for she was pulled into a harsh knee that slammed into her gut and sent her sprawling back.

Rolling to a stop, she coughed and tried to catch her breath while Yasaka walked over and nodded approvingly. "Excellent spar, you two. Both of you played to your strengths and kept the other on their toes. It was only when Naruto reacted in time with your improved speed that you faulted, Kuroka. You must know not to underestimate your opponent; no matter who they are."

"Yes, sensei," she replied, being helped to her feet by Naruto. She smiled gratefully for the gesture, her cheeks slightly flushed from both the fight and her rising emotions.

It wasn't her fault that her instincts were telling her that her perfect mate was right beside her!

"Now Naruto," Yasaka continued, "understand that the use of Touki is NOT to be mishandled. One misstep and you damage your life force; something that can prove to be very disastrous to you, no matter if the Kyuubi tries to help you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sensei. I promise not to misuse this technique."

She smiled and nodded once. "Good man. Now, take some time to rest before we move onto your jutsu. But before that, I'd like to know something."

"What's that?"

"Why did you deny signing the Toad Contract that the Perverted Hermit offered to you?"

"No real reason other than I didn't want to be seen as another Toad Summoner like him and the Fourth. They both already made names for themselves thanks to the Toads and other techniques. I'll try out the handseals later and see what happens like Pervy Sage did when he was a Genin."

"I see. Be careful, though. You won't know where you'll end up until it's too late."

"Yeah, try not to get killed, Whisker-kun," Kuroka added, showing her own concerns about Naruto's plan.

"I will; promise," he assured them. "For now, I'm going to rest like you said, sensei. I'd like to be back to 100% before I start working on ninjutsu."

"Alright then. Kuroka, come with me. We'll keep working on your yōjutsu while Naruto practices," Yasaka stated.

"Yes, sensei," the Nekoshō replied before taking a moment to lean over to Naruto and kiss him on the cheek; right on his whisker markings. Smiling slyly at the blush on his face, she followed after Yasaka while looking back to give him a flirty wink. "Work hard, Whisker-kun~"

Still blushing, Naruto went off to a different area of the training ground. As he walked, he took a couple of breaths to recompose himself before stopping when he felt he was far enough.

"Okay," Naruto said to himself, raising a hand up to bite his thumb and draw blood. "Here we go."

He slowly went through the necessary handseals for the jutsu: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram.

With his bloody hand slamming onto the ground, Naruto's built up chakra spread out in a large circle made of various kanji as he cried out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

And then, in a burst of smoke, he vanished.

* * *

It was finally time.

The seats were filled with spectators both visiting and residential. The viewing booths were occupied by important dignitaries from various nations. The Kage suite was currently taken by the Hokage, the Kazekage, and the Raikage.

And down on the circular field were the Genin taking part in the Finals of the Chunin Exams along with the Jonin who would act as proctor for the matches.

From left to right there was:

Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud

Shikamaru Nara of the Hidden Leaf

Kankuro of the Hidden Sand

Neji Hyuuga of the Hidden Leaf

Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf

Temari of the Hidden Sand

Shino Aburame of the Hidden Leaf

Gaara of the Hidden Sand

And finally, Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf

Dressed differently for the event – thanks to the three women in his life – Naruto was seen wearing black ninja sandals and orange pants, over which he wore a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. On his left arm, he wore a red band with the Uzumaki Clan symbol stitched into it while his new headband's wrap was more elastic and held snugly in place on his forehead. Lastly, he had a kunai holster on his right leg and wore gloves with metal plates; similar to Kakashi's. (1)

_'Sasuke and that Dosu guy aren't here yet… Hopefully they make it in time for their matches; especially since the Bastard has his match first,'_ mused the blonde Jinchūriki before he was brought back into focus by the voice of Genma Shiranui, the proctor.

"Look alive, boys and girls," he said to them, almost being unheard by the excitement of the spectators. "You all are the stars of this little show, so act like it."

None of the participating Genin looked amused at the man's attempted joke. Instead, they stood in line and waited for the start of the Finals.

It was finally time…

* * *

**1~ Basically, his outfit from **_**The Last**_

**Merry Christmas to everyone on Fanfiction! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday full of love, and joy, and warmth. And I also hope you all have a splendid New Year!**

**Now, as for the chapter, I was purposely vague on many things. This way you guys hopefully stay intrigued enough to come back when this story is updated again, and when I show what this new Naruto is capable of!**

**Also, at the request of many people (and I TOTALLY agree with them, by the way), I have decided to add Centorea into the story!**

**However… That. Is. It! Please don't ask me to add anyone else because, quite frankly, 8 women is MORE than enough for a harem.**

**One last thing, the poll on my profile is officially over. The results are on my profile page!**

**Happy Holidays and see y'all next year!**

_**~pain17ification~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Winds of War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Hurricane Chronicles_

_Chapter 3: Winds of War_

* * *

Naruto stood beside his fellow participant Genin, looking to the viewing crowd to see if he could spot any of his old classmates, the unparticipating members of Team 7, or his housemates. He wasn't gonna bother looking for the Toad Pervert, having seen him standing beside the Old Man in the Kage Booth.

Taking a second to observe the other visiting Kage, he was shocked to see how _massive_ the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud was. He was like a wall made of human flesh and bulking muscle, wearing nothing to cover his upper torso save for his cloak. The man's sole escort looked to be related to him, but his muscle mass was nowhere the level of the Raikage.

The other Kage was the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. He couldn't see anything about him except for his eyes; and even they were shadowed by his ceremonial hat. The man had two guards at his side, but they were a pair of nondescript Hidden Sand Jonin.

A mix of gold and black was seen in the corner of his eye, and he turned his gaze to the source. He was pleased to see that Yasaka and Kuroka were both seated in the stands; having hoped that they would come to see him fight.

They must've caught his gaze, for Yasaka gave him a beautiful smile to show her support while Kuroka gave an excited grin. He chuckled to himself, knowing that her twin tails would be swaying happily if she wasn't hiding them.

He then spotted Kuroko moving down the steps so that she could sit beside the two Yōkai. She gave him a soft smile and mouthed to him, _"Good luck, Darling."_

This made him fight a blush, but it still warmed his heart to see the three of them supporting him. Mentally, he promised not to let them down.

"Alright then," Genma spoke up, making Naruto focus on him once again. "I need everyone but Yugito Nii to clear out of here and wait in the Fighter's Booth."

With that, everyone but the sole Hidden Cloud Genin started walking off. Naruto took a moment to look back as he walked, catching her attention.

"Good luck, Yugito-san," he said to her, hoping to have sounded respectful. He didn't know what it was, but he felt _something_ that connected the two of them together; so, he acted on it.

She blinked once, slight surprise on her face since she knew her opponent was the blonde Uzumaki's teammate. It wasn't a derogatory statement, either; so, he was being sincere in wishing her luck. But why would he do such a thing?"

_**"****He is like you, Kitten,"**_ the Nibi spoke up. _**"He holds the Kyuubi, but I doubt he realizes that I'm sealed into you. All he can feel is that instinctual link that Jinchūriki share between one another."**_ She chuckled softly. _**"It's actually rather sweet that he's acting solely on that instinct."**_

Saying nothing to her tenant, Yugito gave her fellow blonde a nod with a faint smirk. "I'll be sure not to send your teammate to the infirmary, Naruto-san," she returned, earning a smirk back from him before he left the battlefield.

* * *

Up in the Kage Booth, the Raikage frowned when the first fight was announced. "The Uchiha hasn't arrived yet. I'd have disqualified him immediately on sheer principle."

"I'm sure he'll arrive in time, Raikage," the Kazekage spoke up. "We've allowed the Genin a couple of minutes to take the field before each match. He has time left."

"Bah! All shinobi should be expected to be well-behaved, disciplined, and punctual. Clearly the Uchiha shows none of those traits."

"Yo, Bro! Don't let your anger flow! I'm sure he'll show up for Yugito!" rapped Killer Bee, earning a groan from the Raikage while everyone else sweatdropped at the Jonin's antics.

Coughing once to regain his composure, Sarutobi then spoke up, "There's still a little over a minute left before he must take the field. If he doesn't make it, he'll be disqualified; I assure you, Raikage. I will not show favoritism to any of my ninja, regardless of their bloodline."

"Hmph! I'll believe it when I see it," Ay grumbled.

* * *

"Last call for Sasuke Uchiha to take the field!" Genma announced, having kept tabs of the time via a pocket watch. Ten more seconds passed and the Jonin pocketed the timekeeping device. "Due to not showing up on time, Sasuke Uchiha has been dis-!"

A flurry of leaves interrupted the Leaf Jonin, and he scowled at the sight of Kakashi and Sasuke arriving in an overly dramatic fashion and how most of the Leaf spectators went crazy for his arrival.

What nearly set Genma off was how his fellow Jonin had the gall to casually ask aloud, "We're not too late, are we?"

The proctor closed his eyes and took a breath before turning his gaze questioningly to the Kage Booth. His attention was on the Hokage, and he felt some sympathy for how the man looked rightfully embarrassed while the Raikage looked almost livid. If anyone asked Genma, he'd be just as incensed as the hulking man.

After a few moments, he saw the Hokage shake his head once. Nodding in understanding, Genma announced, "As I was saying, due to not showing up _on time_, Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified from the Finals!"

Outrage was heard from a majority of the Hidden Leaf spectators, and the Uchiha himself was seething silently while Kakashi looked genuinely surprised. "Now hang on," he tried to say, but was cut off by the senbon chewing Jonin.

"Get yourself and Uchiha-san off my field, Kakashi," he ordered, paying no mind to an annoyed Yugito walking passed them for the Fighter's Booth. "He's late and the Hokage has made his decision." He then turned to Sasuke and finished with, "Next time, set an alarm."

The Genin almost lunged at the man's taunt but was restrained by Kakashi before he could even move. He settled for glaring furiously at Genma before he left in another flurry of leaves. Kakashi looked to the Hokage, but all he needed to see was the disappointed glare on the older man's face to know that they would be speaking later about this embarrassment.

So, he just gave a sigh and left in his own Body Flicker, choosing to simply wait and see how Naruto would fair in his match. Part of him felt guilty for not taking any part in Naruto's training for the month; but Kakashi wanted to go with the easier student. Sasuke was like himself, so he knew how best to train the Uchiha while Naruto, in Kakashi's eyes, needed more work that time allowed.

He mentally planned to make it up to the boy after the Finals.

* * *

Kuroko frowned as she saw Guy's little protégé fail his initial finisher. And now, the poor kid was too exhausted to dodge properly and was forcing himself to endure the onslaught of sand.

"Poor Lee," she heard Kuroka say, having seen her wince a few times as Lee took massive bursts of sand. "Naruto-kun told me about him. He said that Lee has his respect for getting as far as he has, even without the full use of his chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Nodding, Kuroko didn't take her gaze away from the match below. "Knowing Guy," she spoke up, earning the attention of both Yōkai, "Lee still has more up his sleeves."

She smirked when she saw Lee regain the full use of his speed, blurring out of sight and reappearing safely away from Gaara's sand.

"In fact, I think we'll be in for quite the show."

* * *

"Holy shit," Naruto gasped out, seeing Lee open the third of the Celestial Gates: the Gate of Life. "He's…turning red."

"I've heard of this technique," Yugito spoke up, having chosen to stand beside him to watch the match. "Some of the Jonin back home spoke of witnessing Might Guy using this same technique. They mentioned something about Celestial Gates and how he had the strength of a wild beast."

"Damn… And Bushy Brow has the same trick up his sleeves." Naruto smiled for his friend, observing how the taijutsu enthusiast was knocking Gaara around like a pinball. "Way to go, Lee…"

Having seen the smile on his face, Yugito couldn't fight her own small smile. Being a Jinchūriki, she knew that growing up with a Bijuu sealed within you wasn't easy. People either hated you, feared you, or ignored you before only a handful ever come around.

Even with Bee becoming the Guardian of the Hidden Cloud, she knew it would be some time before she earned the amount of respect that her senior had. But seeing that a fellow Jinchūriki had people to call friends made her happy for Naruto.

_**"****Aww… Is little Yugito thinking about her new little brother?"**_ the Nibi teased.

_'Oh, shut up Matatabi!'_ mentally yelled Yugito.

_**"****No need to be embarrassed, Kitten! I think it's adorable that you already are looking out for him!"**_ She then sighed and added, _**"A shame that Shukaku messed up his Jinchūriki so much."**_

Yugito winced at that, having seen how morally and emotionally broken Gaara was during the times she saw him throughout the Chunin Exams; most notably during the Preliminaries where he crushed one of the Sound Genin and ground them to dust with his sand, and all without any hesitation.

"REVERSE LOTUS!"

She and everyone else watched in slight awe as Lee used his ultimate technique on Gaara, plowing against the redheaded Genin with both his fist and foot. The blow sent Gaara rocketing to the ground in an almost unseen blur, but those able to keep up with such speed saw that Gaara wasn't down for the count yet.

When the dust settled, everyone else was able to see that Lee was on the ground unable to get back up while Gaara had managed to lessen the impact of the lethal blow by cushioning his fall with sand; sand made by breaking down the gourd that usually would be on his back.

"That's…! No way! How could he have withstood that?!" Naruto exclaimed in total shock.

"Lee threw everything he had at this guy and he still couldn't take him down," Shikamaru groused, but many of the Genin could hear the faintest quiver in his voice.

"Fate decrees it after all," Neji spoke up, as if confirming to himself and others that the match was over, and Lee had lost. "I tried to warn him that you cannot fight Fate. But you can't stop the stubbornness of fools."

Naruto growled at that, looking ready to jump down there to help his friend. He was stopped when Genma called the end of the match and Guy blurred into the view to help Lee onto a stretcher. Gaara was seen using his sand to pull him back onto his feet before it reformed back into his gourd and he made his way off the field.

"Match Three is about to start. Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the Hidden Sand! Get down here for your match!" Genma announced, earning a few stray jeers for Naruto from the crowd. This only made him frown, unable to get over the mistreatment of the son of the late Fourth; not that many people, Naruto included, knew that fact.

Temari leapt from the booth and rode her fan during her descent, showing off for the crowd and earning some impressed looks from some of the visiting nobles. Naruto scoffed at the display and turned around to head for the stairs.

"Good luck," he heard Yugito call out to him, prompting him to turn around and see her smirking. "Give everyone a good show, yeah?"

The blonde Uzumaki grinned at that. "Just watch me," he promised before resuming his trek down to the field.

When the two blondes stood across from one another, Genma silenced the crowd by raising his arm to the air. "Ready…?"

Both Genin nodded and tensed themselves to move.

Bringing down his arm, the proctor declared, "Begin!"

Using her fan, Temari sent forth a blast of wind that also pushed her back while Naruto did a small hop and braced himself, riding the attack so that he could get some distance as well. As soon as he landed, he whipped out a scroll and unsealed a massive shuriken in a burst of smoke that obscured him from view for a brief moment.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" he declared, launching the weapon with a strong toss from his arm.

Smirking, Temari opened her fan to the first moon and swung it. Once more, wind erupted from the weapon and hit the shuriken, deflecting the large throwing star and making it flip as if it stopped dead against a wall.

"Nice try! But shuriken are useless against me!" she taunted.

The still flipping shuriken then burst into smoke and revealed Naruto who had a spiraling ball of wind enlarging itself in front of him. Temari's eyes widened at how the ball was already the same size as his body, and she gripped her fan tighter as it was launched.

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball!"

"Fan Wind Roaring Wall!"

Wind sphere met tornado, both jutsu fighting for dominance while the Naruto that used the jutsu dispelled, showing that it was just a Shadow Clone while the original that threw the fake shuriken went through more handseals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he roared, sending forth gale force winds that pressed into his first jutsu and forced it through the tornado.

"Shit!" Temari cursed, leaping into the air and swinging her fan downward, using the force to propel herself even higher so that she flipped over the barreling sphere of wind.

When she landed, she took a glance at the part of the wall Naruto's jutsu hit, and her eyes widened at the sight of multiple cracks and a large indentation seen into the stone structure. That alone showed that, while obviously not as refined as her own Wind Style training, Naruto had raw power at his disposal.

It was Finesse vs. Force in her eyes, and Force won that exchange.

Cracking was heard beneath her feet, and it was all the warning she needed to lean back and jump away. It was just in time, for another clone of Naruto erupted from the ground with a rising uppercut that almost grazed her chin.

However, while she avoided the uppercut, she couldn't avoid the Spiraling Wind Ball that Naruto launched from his free hand. The jutsu struck her in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and flinging her back. She landed roughly and rolled across the ground while struggling to regain her breath. Despite it all, she still kept grip on her fan and retaliated with another swing.

"Wind Style: Sickle Weasel Technique!" she choked out, sending forth multiple blades of wind that raced toward the Naruto that hit her. When it proved to be another clone, she cursed in between her coughs and turned to the first Naruto, only to see him too dispel.

"Great Breakthrough!" she heard from behind her, turning and using her fan as a makeshift shield that helped her brace the wind launched at her.

_'Dammit! He only has two jutsu, but he has so much chakra that he can overcharge them to near A-Rank power!'_

A shadow grew over her form, prompting her to grasp her fan and roll away from Naruto landing with a furious punch to the ground, his hand breaking into the earth below and leaving a perfect indent of his fist. He then launched a kunai that had a sealing tag attached to it, and she sent forth another Wind Fan Roaring Wall to stop it.

She would've used a weaker technique, but she didn't want to take anymore chances. Her reasoning proved to be the right choice, for the tag lit up and erupted in dozens of shuriken that launched in all directions. Unfortunately, she wasted her initial swing and didn't have the momentum needed to swing again. This forced her to waste more chakra with the Replacement Jutsu, her form switched out with a log while she hid herself in one of the few trees in the arena.

From her vantage point, she saw that Naruto had once again faced her with a clone that dispelled as it was pierced by shuriken. "Son of a bitch," she gritted out. "Is he always going to fight with clones?"

"If it ain't broke," a dreadfully familiar voice spoke up behind her, and she turned just in time to catch a heavy punch to the face. The blow knocked her from the trees and she nearly landed next to some stray shuriken on the ground.

However, one of them erupted into smoke and revealed Naruto, who had used Replacement to switch places with it. Then, in a move that surprised all from the Hidden Cloud, Naruto caught the falling Sand kunoichi with a clothesline; though it was clumsy and not aimed properly like the Lariat since his attack hit her in the stomach.

However, Naruto used his raw strength to carry Temari through his incorrect Lariat, flipping her over his body and slamming her onto the ground and kicking up enough dust to hide them for a moment. When it cleared, she was sprawled on the ground giving a small moan of pain while Naruto held a kunai to her throat.

"That's enough! The winner of Match Three is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma declared.

Despite him being generally disliked amongst the populace of the Leaf, many people cheered for Naruto's victory over Temari. However, none were louder than a certain Black Cat.

* * *

"Nya~! Way to go, Whisker-kun! WOOHOO~!" Kuroka cheered, earning an amused chuckle from Yasaka as she applauded for her blonde student.

"Well, he handled that fairly well, I'd say," she commented to Kuroko, who was also clapping for him. "What do you think?"

"I say Darling was in control from the first exchange," Smith answered. "He rode the wind during the starting move and took command of how the battle flowed. Definitely on par with Chunin."

"Damn right, he is!" Kuroka agreed, still excited for her friend. "If they don't give Whisker-kun his promotion, I'ma scratch somebody's face, nya!"

Both older women laughed at that, the two of them wanting to see that happen.

* * *

"Damn, Forehead! Where did the idiot get moves like that?" Ino questioned Sakura, who looked just as shocked as the blonde.

"I… I don't know! I thought Kakashi-sensei was only teaching Sasuke-kun this month!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"Isn't that unfair to Naruto?" Kiba, who was seated next to Hinata, asked. "I mean, sure Naruto was the Dead Last of the class. But wouldn't that prove that he needed the training more than Sasuke?"

"Kiba-kun… That's not right to keep saying such things about Naruto-kun," Hinata gently admonished her teammate, defending her crush. "He works hard and earned his place in the Finals, and he showed it just now in this match. I'm happy for him."

While that was true, she was also wondering who was cheering so loudly for him and using such a familiar nickname. Was somebody already closer to Naruto?

"I think Naruto did a great job in the fight," Choji, who was enjoying some chips, spoke up. "I mean, it looked like he had answers for everything that Temari girl threw at him. And that finishing move would need a lot of strength to pull off. Whoever he trained with knew what they were doing."

Next to him, Tenten hummed thoughtfully. "What I'm curious about was that seal he used. I've used similar seals in my arsenal, but I usually have my dad help me make them. The one Naruto used was pretty crude, almost like he made it himself."

"Isn't sealing supposed to be really difficult to learn? What makes you think that Naruto of all people would make his own seal?" Kiba asked, ignoring the admonishing look from Hinata.

"Did nobody tell you rookies about the Uzumaki Clan in the Academy?" the older Genin asked, earning confused looks from the others. "Wait, seriously? Not one of you knows that Naruto's last name is a Clan name?"

A few of them looked away in embarrassment while Kiba and Ino both looked disbelieving.

"You guys really are hopeless," Tenten shot down, looking annoyed at their lack of knowledge. "The Uzumaki Clan are a cousin of the Senju Clan, who helped found the Hidden Leaf with the Uchiha. They had their own island nation that was wiped out during the Second Shinobi War, leaving only a few scattered survivors. Naruto may be the only Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf, but Lady Tsunade's grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, who was the wife of the First Hokage."

That earned her some surprised looks from the younger Genin, as well as a few eavesdroppers.

"Not to mention that there was another Uzumaki who died the night the Kyuubi attacked. I don't know what her real name was, but she was known as the Red Death. She was the only other known Uzumaki before…"

She slowly trailed off, looking to be lost in thought. The others wondered what she was going to say and Kiba almost asked before Tenten was seen with a look of shocked realization.

"Holy shit…" she gasped out.

Ignoring them, Tenten said nothing and didn't pay attention to Kiba trying to ask her something in favor of looking to Naruto interacting with Yugito in the Fighter's Booth. She didn't even pay attention to Neji being declared the winner of his match by forfeit due to Dosu Kinuta of the Hidden Sound not showing up.

_'It all makes sense… The Red Death was the only Uzumaki in the village before Naruto, and Naruto was born on the night the Kyuubi attacked; not brought in as a refugee. The Red Death is Naruto's mother! That also means that Naruto is a cousin of Lady Tsunade!'_

This revelation was such a shock that Tenten was finally broken from it when everyone heard a certain puppeteer yelling out, "Proctor, I forfeit!"

* * *

As Naruto was declared the winner, Sarutobi and Jiraiya both smiled proudly at his success while Ay looked slightly intrigued. "Uzumaki, eh…?"

The casual tone captured the Hokage's attention, and he regarded the Raikage with an expression that betrayed nothing. "Something on your mind, Raikage?"

"Just interested in the boy, Hokage. While not the correct execution, he still performed an impressive rendition of my Lariat. Plus," he spotted Yugito speaking with the Uzumaki amicably in their booth, "I'm surprised that he was able to best an aspiring Fan Maiden with her own element. What do you think, Kazekage?"

The veiled Kage was silent for a moment, eyes closed in thought. "I believe that Temari will need more training. She was obviously ill-prepared for someone who uses jutsu with brute force. Those techniques Uzumaki used are lower tier; but the raw power he put in them gave them enough strength to match some higher tier ones. If you're asking on my opinion for his promotion, I say he's earned it."

Sarutobi nodded with a thankful smile. "I appreciate your words on behalf of my Genin. And I'm sure your daughter will make a fine Chunin as well, despite her loss today."

"Due to Dosu Kinuta not arriving on time, he is disqualified, and the victor is Neji Hyuuga!" the three leaders heard Genma call out.

"Another no-show," grumbled Ay, sounding both bored and annoyed. "Genin these days are so disrespectful of other people's time."

"I admit that I haven't seen any of the Hidden Sound Genin or their Jonin instructor around since the end of the Preliminaries," Sarutobi spoke up. "While not the best choice from a reputable view, perhaps knowing that at least one of their Genin made it this far was enough in their eyes. A freshly founded village with a Genin in the Finals? I'd be rather pleased if I were in their position."

"Possibly," the Kazekage said shortly before another announcement was called.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Kankuro was heard declaring aloud, earning a negative response from the spectators.

"I didn't realize your son was such a coward, Kazekage," Ay taunted, earning a groaning sigh from the man.

"Idiot boy, making a fool of our village like this… There will be _words_ spoken later."

"Well, since Shino wins by forfeit, that means he'll be in top form for his match against Shikamaru," the Hokage noted.

"Assuming that Nara laziness doesn't kick in and he forfeits as well," the Raikage shot down in amusement, having dealt with some of the Nara as a younger man. Brilliant in mind, but they could be some truly lazy fuckers.

"Let's hope he doesn't. I didn't come all this way to see so many forfeits and disqualifications," the Kazekage groused.

* * *

"Wait, seriously? You're just gonna forfeit like that?" Yugito asked aloud to Kankuro. "Are you afraid or just stupid?"

The puppeteer furrowed his brows angrily at that, but he said nothing in response to her taunts. He didn't have to answer to some Cloud bitch; not when his forfeit would only help things in the long run.

Shino, while annoyed at not being able to fight Kankuro, still turned in preparation to head down. However, he stopped and turned to Shikamaru. "If you are going to forfeit as well, speak now. Why? It will save me the trip down the stairs."

Shikamaru scoffed and honestly considered doing just that. However, he then thought of everyone who would gripe at him for forfeiting; his opponent included. Most of their fellow graduates didn't know this, but Shino could hold one hell of a grudge. (1)

"Troublesome… Fine, I'll head down with you," he grumbled, turning around and walking off with Shino.

"His Clan must be so proud," Yugito deadpanned, earning an awkward chuckle from Naruto.

"I think he was more worried about dealing with other people getting on his case for quitting before the match even starts. At least down there, he could put in some effort and then forfeit."

"…He wouldn't really do that, would he?" she asked after a pause.

Naruto only chuckled in response, saying nothing.

* * *

The match had been pretty even at the start. Shikamaru was lazy, but that didn't mean he couldn't be quick on his feet and come up with plans in tight spots. He had made excellent use of flash bangs to stun Shino and his bugs, who weren't fans of the blinding light and the deafening sound.

Shino responded to this by having some of his beetles cover his ears like muffs while his shades provided some decent protection from the blinding flash. Still, he couldn't take advantage of that due to Shikamaru using the sudden burst of light to dramatically extend the reach of his shadow.

In short, both were in a sort of deadlock that would soon become a battle of attrition in some sense. Either Shikamaru would run out of flash bangs, or Shino's beetles would become too hampered by them or he'd be caught by Shikamaru's shadow.

Hiding behind one of the trees, Shikamaru used his recently thrown flash bang to buy him some time to think of a better strategy. He wasn't like Naruto who could come up with impressive plans on the fly; he needed time to think. That was a troublesome downside of how his brain worked, in his opinion.

Knowing he didn't have much time, he decided to go for broke and grabbed the last three of his flash bangs. Lighting the fuses, he tossed them in the air followed by two handfuls of shuriken before he flowed through handseals he had learned this month.

The triple flashes of light and bursts of sound almost disoriented the lazy genius, but he knew that Shino's beetles would take them much worse. Squinting his eyes, he saw that Shino was able to evade his shuriken and move to the side; to a position he could work with.

"Shadow Formation Jutsu!" the Nara declared, splitting his shadow into multiple branches that reached out and latched onto the shadows of his surroundings before pulling them all toward himself. He then formed more familiar handseals and called out, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

With the assimilated shadows strengthening his own, Shikamaru was able to have his controlled shadow race across the lit-up ground and ensnare Shino. When the light of his final flash bangs died down, that same shadow thinned to almost nothing and regained some width as both Genin walked towards one another; with one of them forcibly being made to.

Now standing arm's reach apart, Shikamaru raised his arm and forced Shino to do the same. The crowd waited with bated breath at what would happen, but a few people already knew what the result would be.

"That's it," the Nara called out. "I give up."

Silence was the master of the spectators. Nobody saying a thing before the sound of Kuroka laughing broke the silence.

"He… He went through all… All that… And he… And he gave up in the end! BWAHAHAHAHA!" the Nekomata called out in her seat, struggling to talk through her laughter.

Naruto chuckled from his position, having figured this would happen and happy to see that Kuroka was enjoying herself. Even Yasaka, despite showing some annoyance, looked amused that the outcome. And Kuroko was sitting casually in her own seat, enjoying some coffee in a small paper cup.

He would need to have her cut back one of these days.

"The uh… The winner by forfeit is Shino Aburame," Genma declared to the crowd, who was a mix of jeering for Shikamaru and cheering for Shino. "We will take a half-hour break before moving on to the second round of the tournament."

Heard over the cheering and jeering was a certain mother promising some punishment on her "lazy, do-nothing" of a son.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

**1~ Shino was shown holding a grudge two times, as I recall. One was not being taken on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, and the other was how Naruto recognized Kiba and Hinata, but not him.**

**That's the end of the first round of the Chunin Exams! Next chapter will have the second round and the Operation: Destroy the Leaf. Expect to see more action in that chapter, and not just from our favorite knucklehead!**

**After all, not many people know that another Kyuubi is among them…**

**Before I go, I had a poll up that I ended after July Fourth, but the result was pretty one-sided. So, in response to that, I've made a sort of "Part 2" poll that includes the winner of "Part 1" as one of the choices! Please vote and know that this poll will end at the end of the month!**

**Stay safe! Stay healthy! Stay supportive of one another!**

**Dreaming of the Future**

_**pain17ification**_


End file.
